bmaster_animationfandomcom-20200214-history
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Galactic Heroes
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Galactic Heroes is an animated action comedy film that's inspired from MoviemanMDG's Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ultimate Ed-Chronicles and will be based on the video game movie, Ratchet & Clank. It will be produced by B-Master Animation and KirbyStar Studios while the film will be distributed to Walt Disney Pictures and Universal Pictures. Plot In a universe where things are stranger than us, Sora is stranded in the Solana galaxy with his desnity friends Kairi and Riku but they now live on the Planet Veldin with a Lombax named Ratchet. But when an intergalactic threat is destroying every planet in the galaxy, Sora will have to team up with Ed, Edd and Eddy while Ratchet team up with a robot defect named Clank and possibly join the Galatic Rangers lead by the super heroic Captain Qwark. Cast *Adam DeVine as Eddy, the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. *Sam Vincent as Edd, mostly referred to as Double D, the smartest kid in the neighborhood of Peach Creek, and the brains of the Eds. Neat and morally upright to the point of annoyance, Edd is the oft-unheeded voice of reason in Eddy’s schemes. Wears a stocking cap that he is never seen without. *Matt Hill as Ed, the lovable, astoundingly strong doofus who serves as the muscle of the Eds, three boys from Peach Creek. Ed has a number of odd obsessions, including sci-fi and horror movies and comics, chickens, buttered toast, and gravy. An overdose of b-movies and comic books has apparently loosened his grip on reality, making him both spacey and easily-swayed. *Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, he wants to embark on a quest to save all worlds from evil. Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. *James Arnold Taylor as Ratchet, a young and brilliant Lombax who dreams of being a Galactic Ranger. *David Kaye as Clank, a intelligent escaped warbot defect who befriends Ratchet. *Jim Ward as Captain Copernicus Qwark, the egocentric leader of the Galactic Rangers and a galaxy-wide celebrity. *Paul Giamatti as Chairman Drek, the villainous, eccentric and charismatic leader of the Blarg. *John Goodman as Grimroth "Grim" Razz, Ratchet's adoptive father and mentor. *Bella Thorne as Cora Veralux, a rigid Galactic Ranger. *Rosario Dawson as Elaris, who serves as tactical support for the Galactic Rangers. *Sylvester Stallone as Lieutenant Victor Von Ion, Drek's robotic lieutenant. *Armin Shimerman as Doctor Nefarious, Drek's chief scientist with a vendetta against Captain Qwark. *Alan Ritchson as Brax Lectrus, a reptilian Galactic Ranger who is the strongest of the group. *Zach Braff as Zed, a good-hearted and wisecracking robot which is initially Drek's assistants before joining Ratchet, Clank and the Rangers and helping them to defeat his former boss. *Don Briggs as Starship Commander *Ian James Corlett as Blarg *Daran Norris as Dallas Wannamaker *Brian Dobson as Announcer and Drek Computer *Brian Drummond as Mr. Zurkon, Inspectobot, Warbot *Cole Howard as Stanley, a Blarg troop that Drek and Victor Von Ion bust for texting. *Alessandro Juliani as Solana Trooper *Jennifer Coolidge as Stanley's Mom *Rebecca Shoichet as Ship Computer *Tabitha St. Germain as Juanita Alvaro *Brad Swaile as Ollie, Superfan *Lee Tockar as Mr. Micron, a Tharpod citizen of Veldin. Trivia *It used to be part of the Ed-Chronicles but when Marcus confirms the Eds will have an origin story on how they met Sora, Donald and Goofy, the project was not scrapped but reworked to be part of Anne's Misfits: Rise of the Avengers. Gallery Ed.png Edd.png Eddy.png Sora.png Kairi.png Riku.png Ratchet.png Clank.png Category:Ed, Edd n Eddy Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Ratchet & Clank Category:Films Category:Comedy Category:Adventure Category:Based on Movies Category:Based on Games